Individual packages for medicaments are well know in the art and are typically provided as physician samples, dose prescriptions, over-the-counter pharmaceuticals, and the like as is well known in the trade. Such packaging usually contains medicaments which may be harmful, if ingested by a young child.
Accordingly, the problem associated with the use of such packages is the ease in which the packaging may be opened by small children as a result of insufficient resistance. Thus, there has been a need for a blister package, which would eliminate the problems associated with the prior packages discussed above.